Death vs Love
by Skyster59
Summary: In the 68th annual Hunger Games, Victoria Hayes is caught in a complicated love triangle between Struve Greenlaw, the boy who came to the games with her, and District 12's Griffin Keene. Read as she struggles to survive the games with love for people she must eliminate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first "official" fan fic! I did a couple on Free Realms, but they were only starters. Enjoy, review, follow, and favorite it! Please :P**

I stared at the target. Sharp, silver arrows were stored inside my quiver. Nocking it, I drew back a slick arrow, breathed and then let it go. It hit the bulls-eye. "Nice job Career." The District 12 opponent snarled at me from his post at the sword fighting station. I ignored him and finished off the arrows I had in the quiver, they were all close to, or in the bulls-eye.

"Victoria, darling!" Delphi Yule, District Two's 68th escort exclaimed as I walked into the hotel apartment. I sat down on plush, white couch, sinking into the soft material, and completely draining out Delphi's attempt of starting a conversation with me. The walls were tinted orange, with pink strings hanging from the ceiling that created a comfortable ambiance. A flat television was mounted on the wall in front of me.

The screen was showing the 41st games. A boy, who seemed about 16, was strangling a 12 year-old girl from District 7. Her name flashed up on the screen, Pomeline Erwin. "I'll do that too." I nearly jumped out of my chair.

Struve Greenlaw, the Career boy who was to be in the games with me, grabbed my shoulders as he watched the games from behind me. He climbed over the back to sit next to me on the couch. Slowly he reached his arm over my shoulders. "I, um -have to go to the bathroom." I rushed the words out, before quickly getting up and heading down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter :D I really hope you will enjoy it! It gets a bit girly in this chapter, so be warned! Favorite it, Follow, Review and anything else if you liked it! :D**

I wiped my face with a damp towel. My cheeks turned red and I could see blotches coming up. "He is the enemy, Victoria. Under all that cuteness he wants to kill me!" I reassured myself. I ran water across my face once more and went back to the couch.

"Dude, did you wipe your face with a tomato? You're as red as a baboon's butt, at least from that picture in the history books" Struve giggled. I laughed, too. I could help it. He had such a sense of humor.

He reached his muscular arm over my shoulders again. This time I didn't run away. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on my head. He brushed my auburn hair out of my face. Our eyes met. He leaned in. Closer. Closer. BANG! Our mentor walked in with the girl from the camouflage training center.

They were kissing each other, banging into the doorway. Our mentor took off his shirt, grabbed the trainer lady in his arms and went into his bedroom. I quickly shielded my eyes and shut his door.

"What the hell was with that?" Struve exclaimed. I couldn't help but giggle. When he was confused he was so cute! I grabbed his black shirt collar and smacked my lips against his. He returned with one, too. Soon we were snogging on the couch. A sudden thought rang through my mind. _No._

I pushed him off realizing what had happened. He looked confused. I busted through the stairway doors and ran up to the roof. It was full of greenery and plants. The capitol glowed with lights and the citizen's neon clothes.

"Lucky, stupid people. It's not like you have to die or kill anybody!" I yelled out into the night. "I don't think that's a good idea." Came a deep voice from behind me. I whipped around and saw the boy from District 12. Under the lights, he actually looked good. "Uh, I didn't know a District 12-er could know right from wrong." I retorted trying to seem like the alpha that I was stereotyped to be but so wasn't. "Ouch" he said sarcastically. "I'm Victoria Hayes. You know, 'That Career from District 2.'" I remarked, staring at him pointedly. "Oh, that archer girl… sorry about that." He scratched his neck with his hand, "I'm Griffin Keene, the dirty District 12 know-it-all." He snickered.

We talked most of the night, until a mentor from District 5 or something came up and shoed us inside. I laid down, the warm soft sheets of my bed greeting me. _I love him! No I don't, yes I do! VICTORIA NO! _My mind filled up with internal voices arguing with each other. Suddenly everything went black and I woke up on the floor.

** That was some juicy stuff, no? Haha, I'll try to update every day. I'm not sure though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter I got carried away, so I'll bring down the juicy-ness for a while XD!**

The brown, satin bed swallowed me. I felt so comfortable; I didn't want to get up for training. The day before I had kissed my competition from my District. No, kissing wouldn't cut what happened. We were full on snogging, as the British from long ago would say.

I got up and stared out the window, looking at the bustling city. _Now how awkward would it be? I would have to eat with him, see him every day before the actual games and train with him staring at me. As if the games was hard enough to be stressed about…_ I thought and left the window to take a shower.

The hot water hit my face. I pressed the strawberry shampoo button. We had showers back in 2, but only regular ones. At least we had hot water. Last night I had talked to the District 12 boy, Griffin Keene. He said they had cold water baths. The only shower was in his mentor, Haymitch's, house. How horrible!

I pressed the dry button and in less than two seconds I was dry. I quickly slid into my black training suit and made my way into the elevator with Struve. "Good morning" he said, all too happily. "Good morning." I repeated dryly and fiddled with my fingers. They elevator opened and I ran toward the bench with the competition.

"District One," the lady ordered in, "District Two," she continued. I quickly got up and stepped into the familiar training center. I decided to go to the camouflage center_. I'll have to face that dimwit my mentor was with the other night; _I thought as I traveled over to the last station I didn't go to yet.

She taught some other tributes and me how to look like a tree, dirt, water and leaves. "Like I'll need this" one tribute laughed. I couldn't help but snicker. _He's got to die first, _I thought.

We finished up the training and were brought another waiting room. _It's time to show them I should be bet on, _I thought. The District One's tributes took only ten minutes to complete whatever they were good at.

I was beckoned in. In the middle of the room was bows, knifes and spears. All weapons I was good at using. I decided to use the bow. It was iron crafted. The Capitol citizens, and Gamemaker looked down at me. I quickly nocked the bow and drew it back. I felt the arrow's smooth, shiny surface against my check. I breathed out and let it go. It glided through the air and hit the top of the bulls-eye. The Capitol and Gamemaker did their usual clap and turned around to chat. They must have known my District was train already trained.

I slammed the iron doors behind me and ran past the other tributes. The elevator opened for me and I pressed level 2.

As I ran into my room, I saw a note on my bed. _My dearest Victoria, this has been bugging me all night. But I think I may have feelings for you. I know this would be the worst place to have a relationship, so I've decided… why don't we kill ourselves in the beginning to be together? I know it sounds silly now, but just think, we will die anyway. ~Struve_

I stared at the note for a long time. _Kill myself? Why, ugh. You are crazy. I want to win, I'm only 15 and so are you! Don't you want to win? _I wrote on the back of the note. Sliding it under the door I decided to go back to the roof. Maybe Griffin was there.

**Wow this was bigger than I thought :P. Hope you liked it! Review, Favor and anything else please! Love you guys for reading! *blows kiss***


End file.
